Little Moments
by f0rkins0cket
Summary: 1-sentence challenges: It was those small moments in life that made it all worth it to keep living, if not for yourself, for your other.: SoulxMaka


#01 - Comfort

Sometimes she's wish that he had show up earlier in her life, to remind her that all men aren't bad, then she remembers all those times he had to hold her and tell her that her father really did love her no matter how annoying he could get.

#02 - Kiss

Her mom always kissed her on the head to make her feel better, so when Soul feel ill after a month of being her partner the only thing she could think of was to use her mother's old remedy.

#03 - Soft

Even in battle, Maka's hands were always soft and gentle as she handled his scythe form.

#04 - Pain

They knew no pain, just as long as they were together, because it only truly hurt when they had to watch the other one be pulled away kicking and screaming.

#05 – Potatoes

Soul always covered his potatoes in sour cream, and Maka always had a layer of cheese.

#06 - Rain

Maka loved the smell of the rain, it was different than regular water that you bathed in or put in your cup, Soul always had to remind her to get inside before she caught a cold.

#07 - Chocolate

Black*Star would tease Soul for his love of chocolate, calling it girly and un-cool, so she tried to find out why he liked it so much, he simply smiled.

#08 - Happiness

Neither knew why they felt so, weird, and energetic when they were talking, they blamed it on the day, Blair kept trying to tell them that they were just happy.

#09 - Telephone

"Oh! Soul's calling….hello?"

"Answering the phone on your date, shesh, Maka, the poor boy must be confused."

#10 – Ears

Her ears had a strange way of being the only part of her body that was ever cold.

#11 - Name

His real last name was okay, but Maka always thought replacing it with his middle name was just weird.

#12 - Sensual

Their first soul resonance flooded their senses.

#13 - Death

Soul had to remember that Kid happen to be Maka's friend since they were little, so she always made room for him in her schedule, and no matter how much he wanted to strangle the mini-Death God, he was reminded that Kid was supposed to be his friend too.

#14 - Sex

When Maka was little she asked strange questions, Spirit fainted, Shinigami coughed, Justin prayed, Marie walked out of the room, and Stein decide he was going to distract himself by learning how to maneuver around Shibusen in a swivel chair, it wasn't until she met her perv of a partner that she learned what _it_ really was.

#15 – Touch

Before she came home with the groceries he would crawl around the carpet in the bulkiest sweater and jeans so that when they traded off the bags so that he could put them away she would get a little shock that made her a bit huffy for the rest of the night.

#16 - Weakness

It only took a few weeks for them to become tired of each other, but when they thought about it, that was their only weakness, and if they could get over it they could be the best.

#17 - Tears

The first time Maka cried was over a small burn on her finger, the second time she cried was because she thought Soul didn't care, but when he returned with ointment and a bandage, she wiped all her tears and snot on his shirt and never cried over small things again.

#18 - Speed

The start of battles were slow at first, it took forever for Soul to change forms, and even longer for Maka to grip him correctly before charging, but eventually they picked up the pace and were hacking away before the enemy even had time to think.

#19 - Wind

Soul picked the motorcycle because he love the feel of wind in his hair, Maka held on as tight as he could because she did _not_ want to fall off at the speeds he was going.

#20 – Freedom

Living in their own space made them feel free, but not having the other in the apartment made them flat out bored.

#21 - Life

For Maka this was a way of life, she'd grown up knowing that one day she would follow in her mother's footsteps and become a great technician; for Soul this was a whole new way of life, no more forced music, just the beat of battle.

#22 - Jealousy

Maka would always pout and repeat how much she was jealous of the other students and how smart they were and how easy it was for them, and on, and on, and on; Soul just wish she could be jealous of him for once.

#23 - Hands

They held hands when they needed each other, when everything wasn't working out.

#24 - Taste

By the twelfth soul the bitterness had faded and for the next eighty-seven there was none.

#25 – Devotion

It was more than just an agreement; it was a devotion that they would do this together.

#26 - Forever

He wished that this could last forever, but every good thing has to come to an end.

#27 - Blood

Sometimes if he was hit hard enough in weapon form he would bleed, but it was better than seeing her blood on the floor.

#28 - Sickness

Soul would fake sick because he hated school, Maka would find the worst tasting medication she could find to show him that his real sickness was just a case of the lazies.

#29 - Melody

Whenever Soul got close to a piano he would play something small, mostly out of instinct, five notes and two cords max, but it caused him to hum out the rest of the melody, and Maka remembered it so next time she could hum while he played.

#30 – Star

Maka tried to explain that the stars were just more suns out there in other galaxies, the next morning Soul got her up bright and early to look at the sunrise, and when the creepy thing finally realized where he was, he joyfully bounced around the morning sky.

"Do you really want more of those staring at you?"

#31 - Home

Home was supposed to be where your heart was, but every time Soul stood near Maka his heart would bounce away and there was no stopping it once it was gone, that's probably why he said such stupid stuff around her.

#32 - Confusion

He didn't know _why_ his heart felt like that, it just did, he wanted to know, but it just made everything even more confusing when he thought about it.

#33 - Fear

Maka feared that he didn't like he as a partner; that he'd rather be with someone else that didn't yell and scream and throw books at him.

#34 - Lightning/Thunder

"Lightning..1…2…3…4…5…6…"

"Thunder!"

"See it's too far away for it to hit you in your sleep, Maka."

#35 – Bonds

It grew from being partners to being friends to being an inseparable bond, but neither would admit to that unknown thing called love.

#36 - Market

He liked going to the market with her for three reasons, one, he could pick out what he wanted to eat, two, he would race her on the shopping carts, and three, he just hated sitting alone at home.

#37 - Technology

Soul used the T.V. as a night light sometimes, he would leave it on and fall asleep on the couch, but he quickly jumped up when Maka turned it off.

#38 - Gift

He gave her a gift after a year of being his partner, it was just a card, but inside he'd written a ten note song and "thanks for putting up with me" in his best handwriting.

#39 - Smile

Soul couldn't help but smile when he found a quickly made card under his door the next day.

#40 – Innocence

She was always innocent, in more ways than one.

#41 - Completion

They were so close, but part of Soul was happy that he never made it to Death Scythe.

#42 - Clouds

He would go cloud watching with Black*Star when the ninja wasn't being ADD, most of the time his companion would yell out what he thought the cloud looked like, but when a bunny cloud flew by he would hold his hand up and point as it flew by, he only said something once his arm hurt enough to put it down, "Maka."

#43 - Sky

Neither of them were ones to look up into the sky and wonder what was out there, but sometimes they would, when they needed a little faith, and a dash of hope.

#44 - Heaven

"Maka, the goldfish died."

"Let's just hope he went to a better place…where you don't get over feed to the point of explosion."

#45 – Hell

"I bed if you weren't so flat you could get a date."

"Oh, go to hell, Soul."

"I hear it's warm there this time of year."

#46 - Sun

She was his sun. Warm, bright, and sometimes annoying, but every night he always prayed that his sun would rise again to wake him the next morning.

#47 - Moon

He was her moon. Cool, dark, and sometimes scary, but every day she couldn't wait until night when her moon lullaby her to sleep.

#48 - Waves

The first time they took a mission by a beach they ended up getting distracted by the sea and missed their ride back to Shibusen.

#49 - Hair

When she took her hair down Soul couldn't help but stare, it was almost as if the ponytailed bookworm disappeared and in place was the prettiest lady he ever saw.

#50 – Supernova

The first time their souls meet accidently they were both half asleep on the couch, it was so amazing and so breath taking that both of them let out loud groans of satisfaction, and it was so satisfying that whatever they were talking about or watching slipped from their mind and all they focused on was keeping this push-and-pull of energy going.


End file.
